The current disclosure relates generally to foundations for mattresses to increase mattress support and foundation frame stability, and more particularly to foundations having novel corners to improve frame stability.
While traditional foundations are sufficient in many situations, applicant believes that in some situations, by way of example, when frames are purchased unassembled and then assembled by the consumer, improvement can be made, especially in the ease of assembly and foundation stability.
In some situations, frame stability may be compromised such that the general rectangular shape of the frame may sway, for example, taking on a slight parallelogram type shaping, or be difficult to maintain, especially when the mattress foundation is moved or relocated. In situations where foundations are purchased and then assembled, especially by the end consumer, ease of assembly and stability of the assembled foundation are often opposing forces. Fewer tools required for assembly and minimized assembly time are often desirable. However, achieving quick and easy assembly typically requires pre-assembling some parts of the frame of the foundation, thus increasing packaging complexity and shipping costs or sacrificing stability of the foundation. Accordingly, this disclosure is directed to these and other challenges.